Felucia
by alimination602
Summary: The CIS ambushes Aalyaa Securas convoy on Felucia.


Chapter 1- Felucia

There were some aspects of galactic warfare the Komonians had neglected to include in the standard training sequence for their clone soldiers. They failed to instruct their Clone Commandos on the appropriate method to handle mutated alien diseases Commander Bly had seen infect Clone troopers before his eyes and within seconds they were clawing off their helmets and curling on the ground in a foetal position as their insides were dissolved by the acidic vapour. To enhance the experience of being in the very deepest depths of hell there was the constant shrieking of the damned as Acklay hunted or called out for their mates. Either way meant trouble for the Republic army sitting in the centre of their territory.

Commander Bly felt worse about the current deployment with every passing moment, although he would never allow any of the men under him to know, he thought that the Chancellor must have been off his head on spice when he ordered the Grand Army to take Felucia from the Separatists. The clankers had simply dug their metal feet into putrid the mud and dared the Republic to come in after them- and like bloody fools the Republic simply drove in head first.

Whilst Bly could see Felecia's significance in the grand scheme of things, it's position on several key space lanes making it an important conduit for deployments throughout the sector, up close those reasons began to ring hollow to the men on the surface of this hellish world. Frankly Bly was starting to wonder why they simply didn't bombard the planet from orbit, eradicate the droids and the native horrors in one strike.

It was not just on Felucia- the entire war seemed to be a never ending duel. Every Republic position across the galaxy was under siege with the CIS seeming to be able to requisition enough cannon fodder clankers to eclipse the entire galaxy. Yet despite the looming threat the Chancellor refused to commit the necessary resources or initiate a calculated, precision strike against key Separatist targets, instead choosing to spread the Grand Army just thin enough that they could maintain their positions but be unable to make any advancements, his leadership seeming to be more concerned with public appearances and trade agreements than actually making progress in the war. And even on the rare occasions when the Republic Army managed to make some headway the soldiers on the ground are either ordered to withdraw to reinforce another hopeless position or simply be forced back by the retaliation of the Separatists, once again returning them to the natural stalemate.

Commander Bly stood on the platform of the AT-OT trekking its way through the lush terrain of Felucia, its heavy feet sinking into the soft ground with each step. Even with an overall objective which seemed to defy all military logic the leaders of the campaign still managed to find ways of making their operation that little bit more difficult, ordering Bly and his men to attack Separatist positions on the other side of the deployment zone, forcing the convoy to pass through an exposed dry river bed flanked on either side by hills dotted with exotic plant life rising high around them, an ambushers wet dream.

"_Incoming clankers!_" One of the Clone troopers yelled over the squad communicator. Bly ducked below the cover of the durasteel plating, bracing himself for the inevitable impact. A round struck the hull of the craft, sending sparks spraying his armour with a crackle of static. Commander Bly thrust his head over the lip of the vehicles armoured side, raising his optic to his eyes. On the ridge stood a squad of CIS battle droids, each taking up strong positions across the ridge to allow them to lay down a heavy barrage of plasma fire down onto the exposed Republic convoy. "All troops open fire!" Bly called out with his commanding voice.

The Clone Troopers returned fire, throwing up clumps of wet dirt with every DC round that impacted the terrain surrounding the CIS droids. One by one the tinnies dropped, throwing out jagged sparks as their CPU's were punctured by the high energy rounds. Bly scooped up his own DC, opening fire on the droid line alongside his brothers as one deadly force. "Where'd you ever learn to shoot that bad?" One of the Troopers berated his comrade on his sloppy grouping of fire.

"Komonians flash-trained me" the soldier retorted.

"Well then tell Flash to spend more time at the shooting range before he has to train the next unfortunate batch of Shinny Boys"

The Republic Clone Troopers began to advance up the hill, pinning the droids advance with a barrage of gunfire. Bly watched out across the combat zone as the battle turned to their advantage, the droids slowly being forced into a retreat. "There go the droids" A heart wrenching shriek rang out across the jungle wasteland, Bly turned to face the source of the dreaded noise. "And here come the Acklay". The beasts thrashed through the lush jungle terrain, cackling as they thirsted for the blood of a fresh kill. Droid and Clone troopers alike turned to face the approaching threat, blasters raised. The Acklay stood between the droid and Clone lines, glancing between the two, deciding which would be the tastiest. They chose the Clones, they always chose the Clones. "_Why don't they ever go after the droids?_" Bly asked himself.

The Clones turned their attention towards the Acklay, opening fire in an attempt to hold the creatures at bay. The angered Acklay rampaged towards the Clone Troopers, taking random swipes and bites at the troopers, each dodged with the lightening fast reflexes integrated into every clone by flash training.

One of the Acklay lunged forward, clamping its maws around the trooper's armoured torso, tasting the trooper for flavour. When the creature discovered a flavour as appetising as flimsi the creature discarded the trooper with a harsh flick of its long neck, dumping the soldier into the brush at the side of the battlefield.

Commander Bly and the remainder of the force continued to fire on the creature, the mighty beast now turning to focus on the transport holding the remainder of the troopers. The creature hooked one of its bladed appendages over the lip of the armoured transport, heaving itself over the base of the vehicle, looming over Bly and his guard, casting its dark shadow over him. Bly did not have time to bring his weapon to bare, he knew this time, he was going to die. Bly braced himself, ready for the lethal impact he knew was coming. It never came.

A figure leapt over him, two glowing beams of light clutched in their dark hands. Jedi Commander Ayala Secura leapt ontop of the creature's back, riding it like an angry Reek at the Mandalore rodeo. The fierce creature stumbled backwards, tearing a sheet of the vehicles armour plating off of its armoured leg. Aalya jammed her saber into the creatures shoulder, puncturing through the Acklays armoured back. The creature bucked harshly, attempting to throw her from his back, but Aayla maintained her harsh grip onto the creature's armoured hide tightly.

Aayla leapt clear of the creature, landing with soft grace due to the influence of her force powers. The injured Ackley turned and retreated. It lowered its head, using its armoured back to ram the damaged transport clear of its war path. Bly stumbled backwards, crashing harshly against the side of the vehicle, collapsing over the edge and cascading down the mud slick bank.

"Bly!" Aayla leapt from the wreckage of the damaged transport, skidding down the slippery bank after him, fighting to maintain her precarious balance. She broke into a jog as she reached the bottom of the slope, never breaking stride. Aayla quickly found the decorated Republic Commander Bly, lying amongst the broken foliage and the scattered mud patches, his pristine white armour skewered with dirt and mud. "Are you okay?"

She leaned down next to him, frantically scanning her eyes over him in an effort to disern his fresh wounds amongst the vast array of previously scarred and dented patches of armour. Bly batted her hands away with the back of his hand, hefting himself off of his back. "Do not worry; I am still in one piece"

"…_I repeat. General Secura do you read?_" Her COM link erupted in a flurry of static, her Clone lieutenant attempting to entice a response.

Aalya activated the small bead nestled in her ear, a grave annoyance in its difficulty to activate and its uncomfortable design, but Bly had insisted his superiors be readily avaliable. In any situation. "I am here. I have found Commander Bly" She glanced down at him, giving him a devilish wink. "He appears to have injured in the fall- a few sprains and cuts. I can use my force powers to heal his wounds. I am transferring temporary command of the convoy to my lieutenant- we shall meet you at the rendezvous point"

"_Wilco General_" Aalya watched as the shadows of the Republic convoy continued onwards. Commander Bly lay in the fresh dirt beneath his Jedi General, still wondering exactly why his General had chosen to exaggerate his state of injury.

"General Secura, why have you separated us from the convoy, ma'am?" Aayla Secura passed her hands over her Commanders armoured torso, her mystical abilities repairing the internal damage from the outside.

Aalya slowed her graceful healing, turning to face him with a devious smile. "You have lead us this far Commander. I just wanted to thank you"

It had been a true honour to serve under General Secura in this campaign- her presence in this battle alone had spared the legion from descending into madness on this demonic world. But Bly was no fool; he had heard the mutterings amongst the upper echelons of the Republic army. He knew the rivalries and conflicts stirring between members of the Senate and the Jedi Order, each watching the other for signs of treachery. He could feel the fear and tension of a greater conflict looming on the horizon, and it would likely end with him and the General on opposing sides. Bly simply hoped that when her death came it would be quick and painless; she deserved that much at least.


End file.
